Breakpoint
Breakpoint is the sixty-sixth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts out with two men in a truck driving down Undertown. They stop to see Ben Tennyson. Then one of the men's door opens, with another Ben standing behind it. Two more Bens are seen and they rob the truck, one of the Bens squawks, and then they take off. Later, we see Ben and Rook in Plumber HQ with Ben vigorously eating Chili Fries. Max says that the criminals are impersonating Ben just to get to him. Then, Rook complains about Ben eating his Chili Fries because they're getting all over him. Ben then explains that he is eating his Chili Fries angrily. Ben notices one of the Bens is giving the orders during curls and realizes it's Fistrick. Ben decides to go undercover and catch Fistrick in the act but Max says that undercover work takes self-control. Ben says he does have self-control but Rook comments on Ben's food choice. However, Ben assures them he will be in control. Some time later, Blukic and Driba are seen working on Ben's Omnitrix and put in the alien lock code. Driba explains that Ben will lock into the next alien he transforms into until he removes the lock with a verbal code. Blukic then says that for Ben to revert to his DNA lock, he must use the verbal code again. Ben wonders what is the code and Driba says it was the first thing Ben said after the lock was put in. Ben accidentally says "Is that it?" and the Omnitrix registers the verbal code. However, Blukic and Driba must work on it again as Ben said it before transforming into an alien. At Fistrick's Gym, Ben and Rook are seen just outside of it and Rook recommends Ben to use one of his more muscular aliens. Ben attempts to transform into Four Arms but ends up transforming into Wildvine instead. Rook says that Four Arms would've been a better choice. Wildvine heads toward the gym and Rook reminds him about self-control. Wildvine enters and notices Fistrick walking toward him. Fistrick notices the new attendant and Wildvine says he is there to work out. Fistrick welcomes Wildvine to his gym and asks him to do some reps. Wildvine starts to do some but he starts to get hungry. Wildvine contacts Rook and asks him to get him a meatball sub. Rook is confused at what Wildvine means and Wildvine says that doing the reps is making him hungry. However, those words attract the attention of Fistrick, Liam, Solid Plugg, and Corvo. Wildvine manages to talk himself out of it and continues to talk with Rook telling him to get a regular meatball sub. Corvo walks over and wonders who is Wildvine talking to and Wildvine says he is talking to himself. Corvo says that Wildvine is just a plant but Fistrick tells Corvo that they're all "bros". Fistrick also says that they have nothing to hide and offers more reps to Wildvine. Meanwhile, Rook gets a meatball sub from Sara's Italian Deli but ends up enjoying the smell of them. Back at Fistrick's Gym, Fistrick introduces a new game known as "Who Can Lift the Heaviest Thing" which involves letting weights with their feet. Fistrick, Corvo, Liam, and Solid Plugg all have their turns and Wildvine manages to lift two heavy weights. Solid Plugg is impressed and asks Fistrick that Wildvine should go on their next "workout". Fistrick announces Wildvine as the winner and Wildvine decides to do some other workout. Wildvine heads to the Proto-TRUK and tells Rook that he knows Fistrick's next plan to attack Billions Tower. Wildvine notices that Rook has eaten his meatball sub and Rook has nothing else to say. At Billions Tower, the four Bens are seen trying to steal something. One of the Bens notices that there is too many of them and the real Ben appears and transforms into Crashhopper. Crashhopper starts to attack the Bens while Rook attacks from above. Rook blasts at the Bens and it turns out to be Fistrick, Corvo, Liam, and Solid Plugg wearing ID Mask es which are destroyed from Rook's blasts. However, Fistrick's group gets the upper hand and Fistrick threatens to crush Ben as Crashhopper and Rook with the large object. Fistrick prepares to throw the object but, suddenly, the alarm goes off and Fistrick asks if Corvo disabled the alarm. Corvo says he did but it must have some regeneration circuit. Fistrick, Corvo, Liam, and Solid Plugg all leave with the object and Fistrick sends one last taunt to Ben. At Plumber HQ, Max is angry saying Ben should have reported in. Max is furious and Ben and Rook plan another way to get back the space cone. Later, at Fistrick's Gym, Wildvine is seen doing some more reps with Fistrick leading him. Wildvine wants to get some chili fries but Fistrick doesn't like it and says that Wildvine's species eat through photosynthesis. Fistrick says that a healthy diet is a pure diet but then decides to leave on Liam's word. Wildvine wonders where they are going but Fistrick says it's secret. In a shop in Undertown, Fistrick disguised as Ben can be seen just outside and Ben and Rook are not too far away. Rook then gives Ben a meatball sub but Ben doesn't like them anymore and Rook gladly takes it. Ben and Rook then noticed the Fistrick group disguised Bens taking more alien tech and driving off. Ben and Rook give chase and one of the Bens leaves the truck. Ben quickly follows behind and attempts to transform into Fasttrack but transforms into Feedback instead. Feedback heads inside a house and finds the Ben being attacked by an alien dog. The Ben throws the alien dog to Feedback and it grabs onto one of his antennas. The Ben uses this chance to escape and prepares to board the truck. Feedback attempts to hit him but the Ben reveals himself as Fistrick before leaving. Back at Plumber HQ, Max asks if Ben is getting any closer to the case and Rook says that Ben has been warned to not get too close to the case. Ben prepares to leave saying he is late for his workout but Max says he is staying here. However, Ben ignores him and walks off back to Fistrick's Gym. Wildvine enters and notices that everyone has gathered together. Fistrick then invites Wildvine to go with them and sets up a large rocket. Everyone boards inside the rocket and Fistrick explains that the workout is in orbit. The rocket is then launched into space and prepares to hit a forcefield. Wildvine says if they hit it, they will be doomed. However, Fistrick says that the people are in Undertown and tell will be safe. The rocket crashes into the space station and Fistrick's group put on the ID Masks to disguise themselves as Bens again. Solid Plugg hands one to Wildvine and Wildvine disguises as Ben. Wildvine notices the plants being sucked up but Fistrick says they are Bulking Frons that are only found in space. Solid Plugg tells Fistrick that the frogs are sucked and Corvo says that the explosives are set. Wildvine knows they can't reuse the rocket and wonders how they are leaving. Fistrick, Corvo, Liam, and Solid Plugg remove their ID Masks and they put on special space suits that protects them from re-entry. Wildvine (removing his ID Mask) asks where is his but Fistrick says that Wildvine doesn't need one as he knows it's Ben. Wildvine is shocked that they figured out he was Ben and Fistrick says he isn't stupid and that Ben got too close to the case. Wildvine knocks down Fistrick but Fistrick reveals he has captured Rook. Liam, Corvo, and Solid Plugg all jump out of the window. Fistrick tells Wildvine that Rook is locked up in a room and has a choice to either save his friend or fight his foe. Fistrick leaps out of the window and Wildvine accidentally says "Is that it?" causing the DNA lock code to deactivate and for Wildvine to transform back into Ben. The station starts to explode and Ben frees Rook from the room. Ben transforms into Bloxx and escapes from the space station with Rook. Fistrick and the others make it back into Earth safely but the Omnitrix soon times out, causing Bloxx to transform back into normal and leaving Ben and Rook falling. Ben says he will fly them home and attempts to transform into a flying alien but ends up transforming into Mole-Stache instead. Rook starts to fight against Fistrick's group and causes some of the Bulk Frons to be released. Mole-Stache catches Rook while Fistrick's group lands into the water and makes it to shore. Fistrick attempts to escape but Rook holds off Corvo, Liam, and Solid Plugg while Mole-Stache prepares to fight Fistrick. Mole-Stache starts to beat up Fistrick using his mustache but Fistrick attempts to escape in his truck. However, Mole-Stache manages to hold it up with his mustache and slams it down knocking Fistrick out. Mole-Stache transforms back into Ben and Ben comments on how he is tired of Fistrick. Max soon arrives and arrests Fistrick, Liam, Corvo, and Solid Plugg. Max at first praises Ben's actions, before angrily telling him if he steps out of line like that again, he'll have his father ship him off to military academy. Later, Ben is seen eating some chili fries and Rook tries to order a meatball sub only to have been told they don't serve it. Ben offers to buy Rook some subs before they go home but Ben soon gets an idea. At Plumber HQ, Fistrick is seen doing some push-ups and Blukic and Driba bring him food. Fistrick looks to see he has a meatball sub with fries and Fistrick angrily calls out to Ben's name. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Mole-Stache's name is revealed. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba *Magister Patelliday (cameo) *E-N (cameo) Villains *Fistrick *Corvo *Solid Plugg *Liam Aliens Used *Wildvine (x3; the 1st time intended alien was Four Arms) *Crashhopper *Feedback (intended alien was Fasttrack) *Bloxx *Mole-Stache Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The episode title plays on the 1991 action film, Point Break, which the episode itself is loosely based on. Trivia *This episode was originally named Usual Suspects. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim Category:Filler